logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Network/Other
Logos 1969–1976 Seven_Network_1970_Alternate.png|Alternate variant BTQ-7 (1975, red logo).svg|BTQ-7/RTQ-7 variant (1975-1976) 1975–1989 Seven (1975) (Grayscale).png|Grayscale variant Seven 1975 (Alt).png|Alternate variant BTQ7 1982-88.jpg|BTQ-7 Variant, 1982-1988 TVW7 1985-89.jpg|TVW-7 Variant, 1985-1989 ADS7 1986-87.jpg|ADS-7 Variant, 1986-1987 SAS7 1987-89.jpg|SAS-7 Variant, 1987-1989 HSV7 1988-89.jpg|HSV-7 Variant, 1988-1989 Colour variants Seven (1975) (Brown).svg|Brown variant Seven (1975) (Brown II).svg|Brown variant #2 Seven (1975) (Green).svg|Green variant Seven (1975) (Red).svg|Red variant Seven (1975) (Yellow).svg|Yellow variant 1989–1999 Seven Network (1989) (Gray).svg|Gray variant TVW7 1989-2000.jpg|TVW-7 variant, 1989-1999 Seven Olympics Logo 1992-2000.png|Olympics variant (1992-2000) XAustralia Edition 1 Seven Network 1.jpg.pagespeed.ic.ccdux L4S9.jpg|Olympics variant (Gold) Colour variants Seven (orange logo).svg|Orange variant Seven (yellow logo).svg|Yellow variant Seven (green logo).svg|Green variant Seven (blue logo).svg|Blue variant Seven (purple logo).svg|Purple variant 2000–2003 Seven (1999).png|Coloured variants Seven logo (with slogan).png|Logo with 'the one to watch' slogan Seven Involving Logo 2000.svg|Alternate variant Seven Fun Logo 2000.svg|Alternate variant Seven Life Logo 2000.svg|Alternate variant Seven Energy Logo 2000.svg|Alternate variant Seven Digital 2001-03.JPG|Digital Television Variant (2001-2003) 8240DD15-7C06-43AF-9E9D-76CE1A020EBF.jpeg|Alternative Digital Television Variant (2001-2003) Seven Olympics Logo 2000-2002.png|Olympics Variant (2000-2002) 2000–present Seven Digital 2003.jpg|Digital Television variant (2003-2004) Seven Digital 2004.png|Digital Television variant (2001-2007) Seven Olympics.svg|Olympics variant (2000-present) AMN 290x170.png|3D variant (2007-2011) 7-2.png|3D variant (2011-2012) 27CAC788-18D9-4F57-8836-A2F67496349D.png|3D variant (2012-2016) Seven2017.png|3D variant (2016-present) 81096AA5-00DC-42D8-954B-051B84630DD9.png|3D variant (2014-present, used on Seven Productions) 7GC2018_logo.svg|Gold Coast 2018 coverage variant IMG 1343.PNG|Australian Olympic Team variant HSV7 (2003-).jpg|HSV variant Seven QLD 2003.png|BTQ/STQ variant Seven Network (2003) (Gray).svg|Gray variant Seven Network (2003) (2nd Gray).svg|Gray variant #2 Seven Logo (Sport).png|Seven Sport Variant (2003-2014) Colour variants Seven (Orange variant).svg|Orange variant (commonly used with 7TWO) Seven (Blue variant).svg|Blue variant (commonly used with 7mate) Seven (Dark red variant).svg|Dark red variant (commonly used with 7mate until 2015) Seven (Yellow variant).svg|Yellow variant (commonly used with 7mate until 2015) Seven (Dark purple variant).svg|Dark purple variant (commonly used with 7mate until 2015) Seven (Pink variant).svg|Pink variant (commonly used with 7flix) ID's 1956-1970 (all of Seven's stations) HSV7 Test Transmissions Ident.png|HSV-7 1956 Test Transmissions ID ATN7 1956 ID.png|ATN-7 1956 ID HSV7 1956 1.JPG|1956 HSV-7 'Cat' ID HSV7 1956 2.JPG|1956 HSV-7 'Bench' ID ADS7 1959.png|1959 ADS-7 ID ADS7 1959-61.JPG|1959-61 ADS-7 ID HSV7 1960.jpg|1960 HSV-7 ID HSV7 1961-63.jpg|1961-63 HSV-7 ID ATN7 - Spinning 7.jpg|1961-64 ATN-7 ID HSV7 1967.jpg|1967 HSV-7 ID ATN7 1968.jpg|1968 ATN-7 ID ATN7 1969-70.jpg|1969 ATN-7 ID HSV7 1969-70.png|1969 HSV-7 ID Seven 1970.png|1969-75 ID HSV7 1970 Christmas.jpg|Christmas 1970 HSV-7 ID 1971-1980 HSV7 1971-73.JPG|1971-73 HSV-7 ID HSV7 1973.png|1973 HSV-7 ID Seven Network 1974.png|1974 ATN-7 ID HSV7 1974-75.jpg|This 1974-75 ID was created by HSV-7 but was not used on-air. BTQ7 1975.JPG|1975 BTQ-7 ID Tumblr m8osndSShi1qcwar3o1 1280.png|1975 ID HSV7 1975.png|March to Sept. 1975 HSV-7 ID Screen Shot 2018-05-18 at 11.08.31 pm.png|Sept. to Dec. 1975 HSV-7 ID HSV7 1975 2.png|1976 ID BTQ7 1978-79 Summer.jpg|Summer 1978/79 BTQ-7 ID ATN7 1979.JPG|1979 ATN-7 ID HSV7 1979-80.jpg|1979-80 HSV-7 ID Australia's 7 (1979).jpg|1979 HSV-7 Program Closer BTQ7 1979-80 Summer.JPG|Summer 1979/80 BTQ-7 ID 1980-1989 HSV7 1980-81.png|1980-81 HSV-7 ID ATN7 1980.png|1980 ATN-7 ID BTQ7 1980.png|1980 BTQ-7 ID TVW7 1980.png|1980 TVW-7 ID TVW7 1980 2.JPG|Used by TVW-7 to celebrate 21 Years of Television in Perth HSV7 1980-81 Summer.JPG|Summer 1980/81 HSV-7 ID HSV7 1981.jpg|1981 HSV-7 ID ATN7 1981-82.JPG|1981-82 ATN-7 ID BTQ7 1981 1.JPG|Early 1981 Network ID BTQ7 1981 2.jpg|Mid to Late 1981 BTQ-7 ID ADS7 1981.jpg|1981 ADS-7 ID TVW7 1981-82.JPG|Mid 1981-82 TVW-7 ID HSV7 1981-82 Summer.jpg|Summer 1981/82 HSV-7 ID ADS7 1981-82 Summer.jpg|Summer 1981/82 ATN-7/HSV-7/ADS-7 ID HSV7 1982.jpg|1982 HSV-7 ID BTQ7 1982-84.JPG|1982-84 BTQ-7 ID (Also used by ATN-7 in 1981) ADS7 1982.jpg|1982 ADS-7 ID TVW7 1982.jpg|1982 TVW-7 ID ATN7 1982-83 Summer.jpg|Summer 1982/83 ATN-7/ADS-7 ID HSV7 1983.JPG|1983 HSV-7 ID ADS7 1983.jpg|1983 ATN-7/ADS-7/TVW-7 ID HSV7 1984.png|1984 HSV-7 ID ATN7 1984.jpg|1984 ATN-7/TVW-7 ID BTQ7 1984 - Love You Queensland.JPG|Used by BTQ-7 to celebrate 25 Years of Television in Brisbane ADS7 1984.JPG|1984 ADS-7 ID TVW7 1984 1.jpg|Used by TVW-7 to celebrate 25 Years of Television in Perth HSV7 1985 1.JPG|1985 HSV-7 ID ATN7 1985.jpg|1985 Network ID BTQ7 1985-86.jpg|1985-86 BTQ-7 ID ADS7 1985-86.png|1985-86 Network ID TVW7 1985.jpg|1985 TVW-7 ID HSV7 1986.jpg|1986 HSV-7 ID ATN7 1986 1.jpg|1986 Network ID ATN7 1986 2.jpg|1986 ID Used by ATN-7 alongside "Let's All Be There" ATN7 1986 3.jpg|Used by ATN-7 to celebrate 30 Years of Television in Sydney TVW7 1986-87.jpg|1986-87 TVW-7 ID TVW7 1986-87 Summer 1.jpg|Summer 1986/87 TVW-7 ID HSV7 1987 1.JPG|1987 HSV-7 ID ATN7 1987.png|1987 Network ID Seven Network 1987.png|1987 Generic ID HSV7 1987 3.JPG|1987 HSV-7 ID TVW7 1987.jpg|1987 TVW-7 ID BTQ7 1987-88 Summer.png|Summer 1987/88 ID used by BTQ-7 to promote Seven's "Summer of Tennis" SAS7 1987-88.jpg|Late 1987 ID used by SAS-10 to promote their move to channel 7 (previously used by WLS-TV Chicago) HSV7 1988.jpg|1988 ID Ogvj.jpg|1988 Network ID TVW7 1988-89.png|1988-89 TVW-7 ID Seven 1988-89 Summer.JPG|Summer 1988/89 ID 1989-1999 Seven Network 1989.png|1989 Network ID BTQ7 1989.JPG|Used by BTQ-7 to celebrate 30 Years of Television in Brisbane TVW7 1989.png|Used by TVW-7 to celebrate 30 Years of Television in Perth NTfinallogo grey065.png|1990 Network ID HSV7 1990 1.jpg|1990 HSV-7 ID HSV7 1990 2.JPG|1990 HSV-7 Promo BTQ7 1990.JPG|1990 BTQ-7 ID TVW7 1990.jpg|1990 TVW-7 ID NT TELEVIZE rgb.png|1991 Network ID HSV7 1991.jpg|1991 HSV-7 ID BTQ7 1991-92.jpg|1991 BTQ-7 ID TVW7 1991.jpg|1991 TVW-7 ID Tescoplanet2020.png|1992 Network ID HSV7 1992-94.jpg|1992-94 HSV-7 ID SAS7 1992-94.JPG|1992-94 SAS-7 ID TVW7 1992-94.jpg|1992-94 TVW-7 ID Seven 1992-93.JPG|1992-93 Promo Seven 1993-94.JPG|1993-94 Promo Seven 1995.JPG|1995 Promo Seven 1995-97.png|1995-96 Promo 7 Sydney.jpg|1995-96 ATN-7 ID HSV7 1995-96.jpg|1995-96 HSV-7 ID BTQ7 1995.JPG|1995-96 BTQ-7 ID SAS7 1995-97.JPG|1995-96 SAS-7 ID Seven 1989-2000.png|1996 ID HSV7 1996-97.jpg|1996-97 HSV-7 ID Seven 1996 1.png|Used by the network to celebrate 40 Years of Television. Afyonspor.png|1997 ID BTQ7 1997.png|1997-98 BTQ-7 ID SAS7 1997.png|1997-98 SAS-7 ID TVW7 1997-98.png|1997-98 TVW-7 ID Seven 1996 Olympics ID.png|Used to promote Seven's coverage of the 1998 Winter Olympic Games ATN7 1998-99.jpg|1998-99 ATN-7 ID HSV7 1998-99.JPG|1998-99 HSV-7 ID HSV7 1999 1.jpg|Early 1999 HSV-7 ID DomingoMaior2014.png|1999 ID Seven 1999 2.JPG|Alternate 1999 ID HSV7 1999 2.png|Mid to Late 1999 HSV-7 ID BTQ7 1999.JPG|Used by BTQ-7 to celebrate 40 Years of Television in Brisbane TVW7 1999.JPG|Used by TVW-7 to celebrate 40 Years of Television in Perth HSV7 1999 Christmas.jpg|Christmas 1999 HSV-7 ID BTQ7 1999 Christmas.JPG|Christmas 1999 BTQ-7 ID 2000-present SevenNetwork2000.png|2000 ID BTQ7 2002.JPG|2002 BTQ-7 ID Seven 2002.JPG|2002 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-20-12h48m34s104.png|Christmas 2002 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-20-13h15m34s099.png|2003 ID Seven 2003 Summer.JPG|Summer 2003/04 ID Seven 2004.JPG|2004 ID Seven 2004 Summer.jpg|Summer 2004/05 ID Seven 2004-06.jpg|2004-06 ID HSV7 2005 Our 50th Begins.jpg|Used by HSV-7 to promote their 50th Year of Broadcasting Seven 2005 Summer.jpg|Summer 2005/06 ID Seven 2006-11.JPG|2006-2011 ID HSV7 2006.jpg|Used by HSV-7 to celebrate 50 Years of Television in Melbourne Seven 2006 Summer.JPG|Summer 2006/07 ID Seven 2008.jpg|2008 ID BTQ7 2009.JPG|Used by BTQ-7 to celebrate 50 Years of Television in Brisbane TVW7 2009.JPG|Used by TVW-7 to celebrate 50 Years of Television in Perth Seven 2011-12 1.jpg|2011-2012 ID Seven 2011-12 2.png|Alternate 2011-2012 ID Seven 2012-15.jpg|2012-2015 ID HSV7 2012.png|2012 HSV-7 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-20-13h08m37s145.png|2013 ID Seven 2014.jpg|2014 Network ID HSV7 2014.jpg|2014 HSV-7 ID BTQ7 2014.jpg|2014 BTQ/STQ ID BTQ7 2015.png|2015-present BTQ/STQ ID Seven 2016-.png|2016-present ID Slogans Colors your world.png|1974 Slogan US.png|1983 Slogan JP.png|1984 Slogan Movie programming 1981-1982 1982-1985 Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 11.50.22 am.png Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 11.49.27 am.png Screen Shot 2018-02-05 at 11.48.57 am.png 1985-1989 Sunday Night at the Movies 3.png Wednesday Night at the Movies 2.png Saturday Night at the Movies.png Thursday Night at the Movies.png 1989-1993 Friday Night at the Movies.png Sunday Night at the Movies 1.png Mini-Series Presentation.png Monday Night at the Movies.png Saturday Night at the Movies.JPG Wednesday at the Movies.png 1993-1996 1996-1999 1999 2000-2003 The Sunday Movie 2000.png The Late Movie.png The Saturday Movie.png Category:Seven West Media Category:Seven Network Category:Special logos